


Sympathetic crying

by ToxicPineapple



Series: the v3 kiddos are good friends [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Crying, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Good friendship, Good... friends..., Group Hugs, Hugs, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: “Haha, yeah.” Rantaro lets go of Shuichi’s hand, shoves his own into his pocket and closes it into a fist. It’s not really the best way to hold his hand while he’s upset like this; his fingernails end up digging into hs palm and it’s painful, like, really painful. “I know it’s kind of- a useless search. I lost them so long ago, and there are so many places they could be, and maybe they won’t even want to come back with me, but I- even if everyone thinks it’s useless, it’s my fault they’re lost, so I- want to find them.” He clears his throat. “Anyway, I don’t really go spreading that information around a lot. Aside from you all now there’s one other person at this school who knows about it, and I know she wouldn’t do this. I don’t blame whoever overheard me talking about it for deciding to pull this kind of thing. Honestly, I’m impressed they were able to find my desk, I-”“Amami, wait,” Himiko’s voice speaks up, and he looks over at her, startled.---Rantaro tells everyone about his sisters.





	Sympathetic crying

“Oh.”

Rantaro blinks down at his desk, brow furrowing. It’s less in hurt or frustration than it is in confusion, because he’s not quite able to wrap his mind around what he’s seeing. Bullying isn’t necessarily uncommon at Hope’s Peak- god only knows how much of it goes on in the reserve department, and he’s been hearing all sorts of horror stories about what happened with Mahiru Koizumi, one of his upperclassmen, but it’s not been something that’s been at the front of his mind. He’s not around enough to have any real relationships with anybody other than Shuichi and Mukuro, and definitely not enough to have any enemies. This doesn’t really strike him as particularly malicious, either. Just odd.

“What’s wrong?” Shuichi’s voice sounds from behind him and Rantaro doesn’t say anything; he just points at the desk with a frown starting to make its way onto his expression. It’s again not the case that he’s particularly shaken or upset by it, but it’s still not a very pleasant thing to see on his desk nonetheless. The detective stops next to him and peers over, frowning too but more in concern, and then looks at what’s written. “...ah.”

In large, relatively messy black letters, somebody has written the words “ULTIMATE USELESS BIG BROTHER” on Rantaro’s desk. The more he looks at it, the more he can’t help thinking that the graffiti is rather ugly. He doubts anyone in their class would’ve done it- aside from the fact that nobody in their class knows about his situation aside from Shuichi, he just can’t see anyone doing that kind of thing, even the more rambunctious like Miu and Kokichi. It’s such a tasteless gesture it almost feels like an insult to Kokichi’s intellect to even cite him as a possible suspect. No, it’s probably someone from a different class. But who on earth knows enough about him to write that? Not Mukuro, surely- she’s not the type to make fun, even if she really dislikes whoever it is she is in the position to make fun of, and she’s one of Rantaro’s closest friends, so he doubts it.

“Jesus.” Shuichi breathes, and his expression darkens in what is clearly anger. (Rantaro’s only seen his boyfriend snap once or twice before and it’s never been pretty, so he figures it would probably be a good idea to calm him down.) “That’s…”

“It’s fine.” Rantaro dismisses quickly. “I’ll just- wash it off.”

“No, wait.” Shuichi puts a hand on his arm. “This doesn’t make any sense.” He’s right, of course, there’s no way that someone at their school would be able to do this sort of thing, Rantaro keeps his secrets way too close to himself. Still, he doesn’t see much of a reason to blow it out of proportion. If he gets upset about it that will only serve to make Shuichi angrier. Best not to let it affect him. At least until they’re in private. “Did you talk about it where someone else could hear you? Have you told anyone else recently?”

“You know I haven’t.” Rantaro responds and he can’t help but sound a little impatient. Shuichi’s expression softens, though, and not in a hurt way. More of a sad way, and that sucks too. “I don’t tell anyone about this stuff, except you and Mukuro.” He releases a breath, because clearly his resolving not to make a big deal out of this isn’t doing anything for his feelings. “I’ll- whatever. It’s okay. It doesn’t matter who wrote it, I can just-”

“Wow,” Rantaro didn’t notice when the classroom door opened and closed. He only becomes aware of it when Kokichi is right in front of them, frowning down at the table. “That’s not even a real talent.”   
  


“Oh, Ouma-” the adventurer breaks off, not entirely sure what to say. Kokichi’s expression is completely devoid of any emotion. The only indication that he’s feeling anything at all is a tiny, tiny frown on his face.

“I’m pretty sure you could get in trouble for this stuff, y’know? Damaging school property and all.” Kokichi shakes his head. “Absolutely tasteless, unoriginal insult.” It’s a nice thing to say, coming from Kokichi- especially considering that the supreme leader doesn’t even know what it’s referring to. It doesn’t really make Rantaro feel any better, because regardless of how Kokichi is responding to it, he doesn’t know the full situation, and anyway there’s still some whole other person in the school who knows Rantaro’s secret. If Kokichi knew, maybe his response would be different. (Maybe he’d agree with it.)

“What are you all looking at? Did Amami get a love letter or something?” Kaito’s voice sounds, and the door opens fully to reveal the astronaut (obviously) as well as Maki and Kaede, who walk in together, smiling slightly. Rantaro feels like he wants to try to hide the graffiti on his desk from them, but there’s no way that he can do that, so instead he just watches as the three of them walk over and look down at his desk.

There’s an odd moment of silence, then Kaito punches the table, his expression contorting in rage. “That’s fucked up!” He exclaims, and Rantaro feels his eyes widening at the explosion. Maki’s reaction is similar but muted; her eyes darken and she glares down at the writing like it ruined her day. Kaede doesn’t respond with anger but her mouth falls open, as though in shock that somebody would write something like that.

“I-It’s not that bad,” Rantaro puts his hands out, as though to try to calm them down, laughing nervously. “I said it about myself, they probably just overheard me-”

“Sorry, what?” Kokichi interrupts, and now he really is frowning, more concerned than the adventurer has ever seen him. “Why would you call yourself that?”

Rantaro really doesn’t want to get into that right now.

The classroom door opens, and Kirumi walks in, Angie clinging on her arm like a koala. Behind them, Korekiyo and Ryoma enter, seemingly engaged in an intense conversation, but all four of them halt and fall silent when they see the big, angry group around Rantaro’s desk. Angie and Korekiyo walk over, but Kirumi and Ryoma hang back, perhaps to keep from crowding the adventurer. It’s a gesture that Rantaro appreciates, but he still finds himself getting a little overwhelmed when Angie and Korekiyo are both leaning over the hastily done writing.

He takes a step back, watches the two of them respond.

Quickly, Angie says, “That is a very mean thing to call someone!”

Korekiyo asks gently, “Are you alright, Amami?”

Angie is making the scary face that she does whenever someone talks bad about her god, but that unnerving smile still remains, and it makes Rantaro a little nervous, even though he knows it’s not directed at him. Korekiyo’s gaze, while it lacks in the same intensity as Angie’s, is similarly severe, and Rantaro finds himself averting his own eyes. He nods though, to let them know that he’s fine. He’s probably fine, it’s probably true. A little difficult for him to verify at the moment, though, if he’s being entirely honest with himself. More than a little. Angie turns around and relays the information to Kirumi and Ryoma, which really isn’t necessary, but Rantaro understands why she does it. He appreciates that she’s doing it in a place he can see it, rather than trying to keep it from him.

Ryoma pulls his hat down over his eyes, expression darkening, and Kirumi frowns before turning and starting out of the room, saying that she’ll go get cleaning supplies to take care of it. Rantaro lifts a hand, to tell her it’s not necessary, but Shuichi takes it and pulls it down to the side, shaking his head slightly and lacing their fingers together. And he doesn’t want it to become a big deal, and it’s clearly becoming a big deal because suddenly Miu and Kiibo and Tsumugi are walking in, and then Tenko and Himiko, and finally Gonta comes in, and of course they’re all coming over to look right away, because why wouldn’t they?

“Did Amami fuck up some BDSM thing or something?” Miu cackles. “I always thought you would have a kink like that, Ama-”

“Iruma, stop,” Kiibo says sharply. “This isn’t something to joke about.” She moans in response to his tone but heeds his words anyway, stepping back to give other people space to look at the desk. Gonta is saying something too, his voice worried, and Tenko exclaims that it was definitely a degenerate male who wrote it, and Tsumugi says quietly that Rantaro shouldn’t listen to whoever wrote it, but he finds himself unable to speak to them, because it’s a bit overwhelming, the way they’re all crowding around like that. It doesn’t even occur to him that he’s holding Shuichi’s hand as tight as he is until the detective squeezes back, tight and reassuring.

“Can you all take a step back, please?” Shuichi’s voice is stronger than usual; probably because he’s advocating for Rantaro rather than himself, but even so, it’s weird hearing it from the detective, who is usually so mild-mannered. Perhaps unaccustomed to hearing the sharpness of Shuichi’s words, their class complies, moving back and dispersing themselves throughout the room, though they stay in clumps, as though still wanting to talk about it. Kirumi arrives back with several cleaning supplies and starts on Rantaro’s desk, focused as ever. “You okay?” Shuichi is looking at him still, brows pinched in concern.

“Uhm,” Rantaro clears his throat, attempting to piece together enough of his composure to speak properly. “Y-Yeah,” but it’s a lie, and Shuichi narrows his eyes, perhaps noticing this.

“Amami,” it’s Kokichi’s voice, and Rantaro looks over, making eye contact with the leader. “You’re acting pretty resigned about this, do you know why it happened?”

“It’s an insensitive question, so usually I’d discourage pursuing a response,” Kiibo frowns. “But I’ll agree with Kokichi this time. Do you think you could tell us why someone would write this kind of thing on your desk? Or anybody who it might be?”   
  


“If you give me a name,” Maki says dangerously. “I’ll get rid of them for you.”

“No! No- Harukawa, that won’t be necessary, it’s fine,” Rantaro laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “I know why they wrote it. At least, I think I do. But I don’t know who did it. Even if I did, though, I wouldn’t want any of you to kill them. That’s not- it’s okay. It’s fine. Not a big deal.”

“It’s really not fine.” Ryoma mutters. “That’s not a cool thing to say.”

“Well, yeah, cool is kind of pushing it, but-”

“Can you really let this kind of thing slide?” Kaito bursts out. “Where’s your honour as a man? You shouldn’t just take it, even if you think you deserve it for some reason!”

“Amami, if I’m right about this…” Kaede pauses, biting her lip. “You said you know why they wrote this, right?” Rantaro nods, because he did say that, yeah. “Is it- is it because you think you’re a useless older brother? Uhm…” And then Rantaro pauses, because answering that question feels like traversing into dangerous territory, but then he nods, and he’s not really sure why he does. “Can I ask, then, why you-”

“Akamatsu,” Shuichi’s voice is low but gentle, his gaze serious. “This is-”

“No, it’s okay.” Rantaro releases a breath, closes his eyes because he doesn’t really want to look at his classmates right now. Shuichi’s hand squeezes his, reassuring. A lifeline, of sorts. “I-” he doesn’t want everyone knowing about his sisters, because it’s not something he’s comfortable with them knowing, but now- it sort of feels like he doesn’t have much of a say in the matter. He could tell them to respect his boundaries and he’s sure they would, but at this point he doesn’t think that there’s a way of him getting out of it without at least someone figuring out. Maybe they won’t know all of the specifics, about how he has twelve sisters missing rather than just one, but surely somebody will be able to piece it together part of the way.

And honestly, he’d rather they all found out right here, from him, so that they can’t get it skewed, rather than from their own observations and assumptions about his quest. If it means they think he’s irresponsible, or that he should give up, then so be it. It’s nothing he’s not used to, after all. Shuichi squeezes his hand again.

“I- uhm, it’s kind of hard to talk about,” he chuckles, but it’s not because he’s happy, or anything. He opens his eyes because he feels a bit cowardly closing them like that, but still keeps his gaze from falling on any of his classmates; his lower lip pulls between his teeth. “But, uh, yeah, I-” when he told Shuichi, it was a long, detailed explanation, but right now he’s not sure if he has the energy for it. “I have a lot of younger sisters. Twelve.” He forces himself to say. “And- they- got lost.” Rantaro clears his throat. “I don’t know where they are. I’ve been looking for them.”

“That’s why he’s the Ultimate Adventurer,” Shuichi explains gently. “He’s been looking for his sisters for years.” And Rantaro feels a surge of gratitude that Shuichi is helping, because he honestly doesn’t know how much more he can really say. “I’ve started helping on the search too, but the world is pretty big.” The detective wears a sheepish smile. “It’s not easy.”

“Haha, yeah.” Rantaro lets go of Shuichi’s hand, shoves his own into his pocket and closes it into a fist. It’s not really the best way to hold his hand while he’s upset like this; his fingernails end up digging into hs palm and it’s painful, like, really painful. “I know it’s kind of- a useless search. I lost them so long ago, and there are so many places they could be, and maybe they won’t even want to come back with me, but I- even if everyone thinks it’s useless, it’s my fault they’re lost, so I- want to find them.” He clears his throat. “Anyway, I don’t really go spreading that information around a lot. Aside from you all now there’s one other person at this school who knows about it, and I know she wouldn’t do this. I don’t blame whoever overheard me talking about it for deciding to pull this kind of thing. Honestly, I’m impressed they were able to find my desk, I-”

“Amami, wait,” Himiko’s voice speaks up, and he looks over at her, startled. She’s sitting in her desk, but facing him, despite the fact that half her face is resting on the back of her chair. Half-lidded red brown eyes appraise him with an air of calm, and it makes him relax, if only slightly. “I mean… I dunno. I don’t have any siblings. But that doesn’t sound like it’s your fault.”   
  


“What?” Rantaro blinks.

“Ugh, explaining obvious stuff is such a pain. You’re just being dumb and taking all the responsibility for circumstances you couldn’t control. You’re a kid and you’re already trying to find twelve missing people who could be literally anywhere. You’re not a useless big brother.” She shrugs. “That’s what I think.”

“Yumeno is right!” Tenko exclaims. “I mean, you’re obviously still a degenerate male, and those girls deserve an older sister who won’t get them lost, but it’s probably not as much your responsibility as you’re making it! You’re being too hard on yourself, you don’t deserve this kind of thing!” It’s kind of them to say, but Rantaro still isn’t convinced. He looks away, forcing a smile.

“How long have you been looking?” Korekiyo inquires.

“Uhm- it’s been a while, maybe five or six years?” Rantaro guesses, rubbing the back of his neck. “I- uh- I lose track of time pretty easily, maybe that’s part of the reason why I lose people too.” He tacks on a laugh but it doesn’t sound relaxed, it just sounds bitter, and he doesn’t really like it.

“The resolve required to do that sort of thing… and you really kept it a secret from us all this time?” Korekiyo’s eyes widen slightly. “Amami, you could’ve asked for my assistance any time and I would’ve offered it without hesitation. You’ve wasted a lot of time waiting until now.”

“Huh?”

“Is it just Saihara and Amami looking?” Gonta is frowning. “That’s not a very big group to look for twelve sisters! Gonta will help, too! Then that’s three people looking!” He smiles wide. “So, don’t look so sad, alright, Amami? Gonta doesn’t think it’s your fault even in the slightest! Sometimes bad things happen, that doesn’t mean you have to take total responsibility for them. Gonta makes a lot of mistakes too!”

“Y-You’ll help?” Rantaro echoes, the reassurances falling on deaf ears as he gapes at the entomologist.

“Of course we will!” Kaito yells, and Rantaro feels his heart skip a beat. “What kind of friends would we be if we didn’t look? What places did you last see your sisters? I bet I know a couple people who I could talk to! Is that why you two travel together?” Shuichi nods, so that Rantaro doesn’t have to. “Well, I’ve got to keep training to go to the stars, because the world needs me here, but you should start letting me know about your expeditions so I can go with and help!”

“I probably won’t be much help to you, since all I’m good for is piano.” Kaede smiles apologetically. “But if you need a keen pair of ears, I’m sure my parents would be okay with me helping you two! That is, if you don’t mind me tagging along and third wheeling with you guys, haha!” She says the last part without so much as blushing, which is common with Kaede, but even so.

“I have a number of features that could definitely be of assistance to you in your travels.” Kiibo offers. “They’re not always safe, right? I’m sure my being there will be helpful at least once in a while! I can ask Professor Idabashi to remove some of the limitations on my strength for a while, if that’s the kind of help you need! But I guess you wouldn’t want for much of that with Gonta around, huh?”

“Gonta is sorry!”

“What? Don’t apologise, it’s not a complaint…”

“Fuck, if Kiibo’s going, I should go too! To deal with repairs and shit! Besides, with the gorgeous girl genius on your side,” Miu grins. “You’ll find them in no time! Guaranteed or your money back!”

“Uh,” Tsumugi frowns. “I don’t think Rantaro is paying you? Oh, but, I have a lot of contacts through my cosplay, including several in a lot of out of the way countries!” She tells Rantaro this with wide, earnest teal eyes. “I’d be happy to come along if you’re okay with the help of someone plain like me. It’s clearly important to you that you find all your sisters, so, it’s important to me, too!”

“If you requested,” Kirumi bows her head. “I would travel to the ends of the earth to help you find your sisters, Amami. Actually, I would do so even if you didn’t. Selfless devotion aside, you’re my friend, and…” she hesitates, looking as though she didn’t quite mean to say that. “It matters to me, that you find your sisters, and reunite your family.”   
  


“I don’t know if my evil organisation could do something so altruistic, but I could probably help.” Kokichi shrugs. “You’re basically my older brother, so, I wanna meet the family, and I can’t do that if they’re scattered all over the globe! You’d have to keep it on the DL though, I’ve got a reputation to uphold.” He grins, and Rantaro blinks, unable to formulate the proper words to respond.

“Nyeh… I’ll help, too, and use my magic!” Himiko declares. “But, I have to gather MP first, so you’ll have to settle for regular help until I do. I hope that’s fine… it just takes time to get enough MP to cast tracking spells. It’s like a level three spell, it’s not easy.”

“Level three isn’t that bad,” Tsumugi remarks.

“Tenko is obviously going to help!” Tenko holds up her hands in a fighting stance. “Even if Yumeno wasn’t, I’d still help! I can’t leave those poor girls scattered all over the world, even if it means traveling with a degenerate male a lot!” Her voice is rather loud, but her words are well-intentioned, and they’re just as kind as everyone else’s, if the insult is disregarded.

“Hmmm, God says that I should help too!” Angie’s lips curl into a smile. “So Angie is ready to leave whenever you are, Rantaro! Let me know what I can do to help you and I will let the will of God flow through me to get it done!”

Ryoma tugs his hat down over his eyes. “I don’t know how much good I’ll be to you, in a quest like this, but I understand how it feels… to want to do anything to get your family back. So I’ll help too, if you’ll have me. I’ve still got a sharp eye, if nothing else.” He shrugs. “And besides, as your friend, I want to be there. Anything less would be uncool.”

“...me too.” Maki mumbles, messing with one of her pigtails. “I mean, you’re all annoying and it doesn’t sound fun, but I’ll do it anyway. I’m good at finding people.” The way she says it sends shivers down Rantaro’s spine but the sentiment is appreciated regardless.

“I think it was implied, but to reiterate, I will help as well. Besides, it will be much easier to observe the beauties of humanity if I am traveling with you. Kukuku, I hope that you don’t mind all the assistance, Amami, because I don’t think you’ll be able to shake us.” Korekiyo’s eyes crinkle, like he’s smiling beneath the mask, and all of it just makes him soft around the edges. He feels like he’s going to melt into a puddle on the floor. Everyone in the room is smiling at him, gently, except Maki, and even her gaze is light. He’s not sure what he was expecting, how he was expecting them to respond- did he expect them to tell him to give up, like his family has done so many times? Did he expect them to blame him for what happened?

It seems like he’s been underestimating his friends this whole time.

“Amami!” Kaede cries, alarmed. “Are you okay? You’re-”

“I’m fine,” he dismisses, laughs slightly and wipes at his eyes. (He’s being stupid, of course they’d have responded in that way.) “It’s okay, really, I’m just- fuck,” he curses under his breath, using his other hand too to try to stop the tears from continuing to fall. “I’m sorry, I don’t even know what I was expecting-”

“Awh, man, there’s nothing wrong with crying a little bit,” Kaito points out. “You can let it all out, we won’t judge you, even if you have really weird sounding sobs!”

“Don’t be an idiot, you’re going to embarrass him.” Maki glares at Kaito. “It’s fine, Amami, we can look away if you want.”

Rantaro shakes his head, because he doesn’t want that, not really. “I-” he inhales. “I’m sorry. I-”

“You have nothing to apologise for,” Kirumi tells him gently. “It’s something that means a lot to you and we must have reacted in a way you weren’t expecting.”

“What did you think we’d say?” Kokichi pouts. “Geez, Amami, thinking so low of us! That’s so mean!”

“Not right now, Ouma,” Kiibo sighs.

“Rantaro,” Shuichi’s gently pulling his hands away from his face, which is probably fine, but now he feels like a dumbass crying without any resistance. “What do you need?”

The adventurer hesitates, because he’s just not really sure what to say, or rather- he’s not sure how to say what he needs right now, how to ask for it. Shuichi seems to pick up on this.

“Can I hug you?” A slow nod, and Rantaro looks away. “Would… you like all of us to hug you?”

“Ha, I’m sorry, I feel really stupid right now,” Rantaro covers his faces despite Shuichi’s best efforts, laughing into his hand. “Y-You don’t have to do anything, I’ll be-” the detective pulls him into a tight hug, cutting him off, and just as he’s getting accustomed to it, another pair of arms snakes their way around his middle, another body adding to the mix, and then with a few odd thuds, more people join in on the hug, and this continues until Rantaro is quite literally surrounded by people.

Nobody says anything, and for a second it’s awkward, but then Tsumugi’s voice exclaims, “Gonta, are you crying?”

“No! Yes! Gonta is a sympathetic crier, sorry!”

“It’s okay,” Himiko’s voice sniffles. “Me too.”

“Tenko is crying too!” Tenko yells. “Uhm, sorry, Yonaga.”

“It’s alright!” Angie’s voice squeaks, sounding almost flustered, and then there’s a bit of movement, and she adds, “Angie is sort of crying now! Thanks!”

“I’ve been trying not to cry this whole time,” Kaede admits. “But now that I’m here and my face is pressed into Shirogane’s chest I’m feeling too much not to be.”

“Sorry!” Tsumugi calls out. “Ohh, no, you’re going to make me cry too.”

“Momota, stop crying on me, you’re getting my shirt wet.” Maki’s sharp tone cuts through the group and somewhat unintelligibly Kaito protests that he’s not crying, and he absolutely is.

“I want to emphasise,” Ryoma sounds tired. “That I’m currently hugging somebody’s knees. I don’t know whose knees they are. But it would be pretty weird if I started crying into them.”

“Those are mine,” Kiibo informs. “And it’s alright, I probably won’t notice.”   
  


“What, because you’re a robot and can’t-” Kokichi’s voice hiccups. “-feel things?”

“Ouma!”

“I’m crying too,” Shuichi murmurs into Rantaro’s hair. “I’m pretty sure we’re all crying.”

“Not Keeboy! He can’t cry!”

“Stop rubbing it in!” Kiibo wails.

“Enjoy the opportunity while it lasts, Shitguji!” Miu’s voice shouts out. “Because this is the first and last time you’ll get to touch tits as excellent as mine!”

“Eh,” Korekiyo sounds indifferent. “I’ve touched better.”

“DEGENERATE MALE!”

“Oh, my apologies.”

“Nyeh, that’s disgusting…”

“Ouma,” Kaede sounds exasperated. “Are you eating an apple?”

“No…” crunch. “Maybe…”

“Is this really the time?” Kiibo groans.

“Hey! I’m hungry!” Kokichi protests. “Which I guess you wouldn’t understand, being a robot and all.”

Rantaro starts to laugh, genuinely this time, and Shuichi’s chest shakes as he joins him. Yeah, they’re all dumbasses, but they all promised to help, and Rantaro’s boat isn’t big enough for all sixteen of them, but he can always get another one. Besides, even if they can’t really all come, they all agreed to without a second thought- and isn’t that what’s important, anyway? He closes his eyes and buries his face in Shuichi’s shoulder, feels himself relax.

He should rely on his friends more often.

**Author's Note:**

> this doesn't take place in my Amasai AU but it's still Amasai
> 
> does it make sense? no?? maybe??? owo
> 
> anyway I'm really sick and tired of people acting like the v3 class wouldn't be supportive af towards literally all of everyone's feelings
> 
> they're here to help their friends,,, aljdfbhdsbf
> 
> there is literally so much else I need to be working on rn oh well qwq
> 
> Gonta is,,, so soft
> 
> akljfsdbfahsdbf hope you enjoyed lol leave a comment it'll make my day


End file.
